This invention relates to methylthioionene derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein n is 0 or 1; wherein the dashed lines each represent a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond with the proviso that when the dashed line at the 3'-4' position is a double bond, n represents 0 and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs particularly vegetable, raspberry and cabbage flavored foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors to (or in) foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Raw green bean, raw carrot, minty, raspberry and cabbage aroma and taste nuances are particularly desirable for many uses in many foodstuff flavors particularly in fresh vegetable and raspberry flavored foodstuffs.
Methyl mercapto damascone and methyl mercapto damascenone derivatives are well known for augmenting or enhancing the flavor of foodstuffs and tobaccos, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,025 issued on June 24, 1980 discloses the use of the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR3## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of tobacco or tobacco flavoring compositions, wherein the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond.
Raspberry flavored foodstuffs are augmented or enhanced using the compound 2-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)norbornadiene as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,028 issued on Oct. 7, 1975.
Thiomercaptals are disclosed to be useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,508 issued on Mar. 12, 1985.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the methylthioionene derivatives of our invention or uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.